Mitchie Loves Smiles
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Companion to Mitchie can't sleep. Follow Mitchie and Shane as they go through pregnancy and the birth of their first child after being told that Mitchie wasn't able to have children. Smitchie Fluff


**YAY. I've got the next part to my series. This is the really cute one... and you might cry at the end....lol. I'm not too sure about the whole pregnancy thing but i tried my best. It sounded good when i wrote it :D**

**Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dr Carson and the receptionist  
**

**Mitchie Loves Smiles**

The smile never left Mitchie's face after the news had been delivered. The chance of being able to have a family with Shane had made Mitchie beyond happy. Mitchie's hand went to her stomach, rubbing it softly. She didn't even notice that Shane had ushered everyone out of the room and had now come up behind her and placed his hands over hers. Mitchie leant back into Shane.

"This feels like a dream" she whispered, scared that if she spoke too loud she could wake up and find that none of this had happened. Shane tightened his hold on Mitchie.

"I can assure you that this is no dream. You are very much going to be the mother of my children" Shane said quietly in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie couldn't help but shiver from Shane's breath on her ear, even though they had been together for years. Shane smirked when he saw Mitchie's reaction.

"I guess I still have that affect on you" He laughed when he saw Mitchie duck her head to hide her blush.

"I can't help it" she mumbled. Shane released his grip on her and moved so that he was facing her. He used two fingers to life Mitchie's face so that he could see her eyes.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you blush?" he asked as he reached up to cup her cheek with one hand. Mitchie closed her eyes and had a soft look on her face as Shane caressed her cheek. It small things like that or a random kiss anywhere that made Mitchie continue to fall in love with Shane. Mitchie smiled once more as she remembered a night a few weeks ago. Mitchie had been working on some music and had not heard Shane come home. She only noticed that Shane was home when he quietly came into the living room and sat behind Mitchie. Mitchie let out a scream of fright until she realised who it was. She relaxed as Shane leant forward and placed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you today" he said. Mitchie turned her head to look at him, caught slightly off guard as Shane captured her lips with his.

"What was that for?" she asked once they pulled apart.

"Just felt like it" Shane replied. Mitchie smiled as she readjusted her position so that she was lying sideways on Shane who was now seated comfortably on the couch. Shane sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie. For the rest of the night the couple sat and talked with each other. Shane was playing with Mitchie's hair while occasionally placing a kiss to her head. Mitchie would play with Shane's hands, loving how well they fit with hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane's voice cut through her thoughts. Mitchie opened her eyes to see Shane still standing in front of her, caressing her cheek softly. A smile graced Mitchie's face as she reached out to hold Shane's hand, making him move closer, and reached up with her other hand to cover Shane's hand that was on her cheek. Shane smiled at her.

"I was thinking about you and the small things you do to make me love you even more" Mitchie honestly said, not scared to admit that she was thinking about him. Shane looked at her.

"Small things like what?" he questioned softly.

"Like when you randomly kiss me or when you play with my hair. When you softly touch me like you are now or whisper things in my ear. Small things like that, that make me love you so much more I feel like my heart could burst at any moment" Mitchie explained. She watched as Shane took in all that she said to him before he grinned and leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers.

"You know some of things I love about you Mitchie Grey?" he asked softly.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that you are going to make me blush" Mitchie said. Shane laughed and moved his hand so that he was holding both of Mitchie's.

"I love how your eyes light up when someone you love enters a room. I love how you are the type of person who could cuddle with me all day if you wanted to. I love how you blush from the simplest of comment and how you greet anyone you meet with a smile. The way you chew on your lip when you're nervous of poke your tongue out when you're concentrating. I love the fact that you're not getting caught up in the Hollywood scene. You are doing what you love and staying true to yourself while doing it" Shane finished and looked at Mitchie who had an intense blush on her cheeks as well as tears in her eyes. She suddenly launched at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you so much" she whispered as she pulled back to rest her forehead on his.

"I love you too Mitch, the both of you" Shane said as he placed a hand on Mitchie's stomach. He affectionately rubbing his nose against Mitchie's before tilting his head to kiss her. Mitchie was quick to respond to the kiss, tightening her arms around Shane's neck to bring him close. She could feel him smile into the kiss before he pulled away and softly kissed Mitchie's forehead.

"This is Mitch. The next chapter of our lives" Shane said as Mitchie and took his hand, leading him towards the door.

"There's no-one I would rather have a family with than you" The couple smiled as they walked back over to the 'family', Tess there now and standing next to Jason. Everyone smiled when they saw the couple and together they all left the doctor's office, ready to welcome a new addition to their family.

_**A few months later**_

Mitchie was now sporting a small baby bump. Shane could easily how much Mitchie was glowing. They had both decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby. Earlier today the couple had gone for an ultrasound. Shane had even let out a single tear as he had seen his future daughter or son. The couple were now currently sitting on the couch, Mitchie seated in front of Shane and resting against him. Shane had his hands on Mitchie's stomach.

"We need to think of some names" Mitchie said as she moved closer to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We do or else we're going to have a nameless baby wandering around this house" Mitchie's laughter filled his ears.

"I've always liked the name Travis" Mitchie said. "Travis Adam Grey" Mitchie finished with a knowing smile on her face. She could imagine the look on Shane's face.

"You... you want the baby to have the same middle name as me?" he asked slowly. Mitchie turned slightly to look at him, nodding with a smile on his face.

"I've wanted my child to be named after you since you sang to me on the dock at Camp Rock" she admitted. Shane smiled at her.

"It's funny because I've had the same thought since that moment as well" It was now Mitchie's turn to look shocked. "Audrey Michelle Grey"

"I like that name" was all that Mitchie was able to get out. Shane smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss Mitchie.

"So are you happy with those names? Because I know I am"

"I couldn't be happier" Mitchie replied.

**  
XXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX**

Mitchie had a lot of support from her friends and family over the next few months leading up to the due date. Shane had been ecstatic when he felt the baby kick. Caitlyn and Tess were equally as excited as well. They flooded Mitchie with baby clothes and toys. The three guys had set to work on creating a nursery from one of the spare bedrooms. It was painted a pale yellow colour with pictures of Mickey and Minnie Mouse on the walls.

Both Shane and Mitchie's mother had been giving her helpful tips throughout the pregnancy. Both moms' had also been pestering Mitchie and Shane to find out what they were thinking of naming the baby.

"You're going to have to wait to find out like everyone else" was the answer that Mitchie and Shane would always give.

As Mitchie came closer to the due date, she also became frustrated with how little she could do. Tess and Caitlyn would often come over to keep Mitchie company while Shane was at the recording studio with Nate and Jason. Mitchie couldn't have asked for a better family.

**XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX**

With the help of Shane, Mitchie made her way over to Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Tess who were sitting on the picnic rug. A chair had been brought for Mitchie.

"Hey guys" Shane greeted once they were close enough. The group immediately jumped up and rushed over to say hello, the guys laughing as Tess and Caitlyn started to say hello to Mitchie's stomach.

"How are you holding up Mitch?" Nate asked after he had greeted Mitchie with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, Jason doing the same thing.

"I'm good" Mitchie replied as she slowly sat down on the chair. Shane stood behind Mitchie and started to gently rub her shoulders. Mitchie looked up at Shane and smiled at him. Shane smiled back before leaning down and gently kissing Mitchie. Tess and Caitlyn 'awwed'.

"You two are soo cute!" Tess said. Mitchie smiled and blushed. The guys started to laugh as well when they say that Shane had also gone a little red.

"Let's eat shall we" Shane said quickly.

"Come on Shane. It's no secret that you and Mitchie are a cute couple" Caitlyn said.

"What makes us that much cut-" Mitchie suddenly stopped talking.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane worriedly asked, kneeling in front of Mitchie.

"I think my water just broke" she said quietly. Time seemed to freeze as everyone just stood still. Shane suddenly jumped up.

"Let's get you to the hospital!" he said as he started to help Mitchie out of the chair. As she was standing, Mitchie felt a contraction hit and doubled over in pain. Jason quickly rushed over to Mitchie's other side to help her.

"We have to hurry" he said. Shane nodded and together they both helped Mitchie back to the car. Caitlyn, Tess and Nate made quick work of cleaning up the picnic and rushed after everyone.

Within ten minutes the group had reached the hospital. Mitchie bit her lip to keep from screaming as another contraction hit. Shane saw the pain written on Mitchie's face. Nate walked ahead of the group and up to the receptionist.

"My friend here is about to give birth!" he said quickly. The lady behind the desk looked up and rushed out of her seat as soon as she saw Mitchie.

"CAN WE GET A DOCTOR TO THE WAITING ROOMS!" she shouted. Turning to Mitchie she put on a softer voice.

"How far apart are the contractions dear?" Mitchie went to answer but was cut off by another contraction. She tried not to scream but did whimper a little bit.

"I don't know. About five minutes maybe" Mitchie said as she rested her head on Shane's shoulders. A doctor suddenly appeared in the waiting room.

"What's the problem here?" he asked.

"This lady had gone into labour Dr Carson" the receptionist said, pointing to Mitchie.

"Thank you Lucy" Dr Carson said as he walked over to Mitchie. Dr Carson was an older doctor who had a kind face. Mitchie relaxed a little bit. Dr Carson grabbed a wheelchair and beckoned Mitchie to sit in it. "Who's coming into the delivery room?" he asked. Shane stepped forward.

"I'm her husband" he said. Dr Carson nodded.

"Anyone else?" The rest of the group looked at each other.

"Caitlyn" Mitchie said. Caitlyn looked shocked.

"Me?" Shane nodded with a smile.

"We want you to be her godmother" Shane said. Caitlyn smiled and joined Shane. Shane nodded to Dr Carson telling him that they were ready.

"We'll see you guys soon" he said as the four of them walked down the hallway towards the delivery rooms.

"Call our parents" Shane called out before he disappeared.

"I can't believe this is happening" Tess said. "Mitchie's having her baby!"

"She is going to be soo spoilt" Nate said.

"What makes you think that she is having a girl?" Jason asked. Nate shrugged.

"First thing that came to mind"

"Alright, come on boys. This could take a while. You two can buy me lunch" Tess said with a grin as she looped her arms with both guys and steered them towards the cafe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX****XXXX  
**

Mitchie took deep breaths as the doctors started to prep her for birth. Shane was running his hand over Mitchie's hair and whispering soothing words to her. Mitchie's faced scrunched up as another contraction hit.

"How much longer is this going to take?" she asked.

"We're ready now Mrs Grey" Dr Carson said. Mitchie nodded nervously and took another deep breath. Shane smiled at her.

"You're going to do great baby" he said.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to start pushing" Dr Carson instructed. Mitchie nodded. "One, two, three!" Mitchie screamed as she started to push.

After 20 minutes of pushing, the sounds of a babies cry filled the room. Mitchie slumped back against the chair. Shane peppered kisses to Mitchie's face.

"I'm so proud of you" he whispered. Mitchie smiled as she leaned up for a kiss.

"Well done Mitchie" Caitlyn said as she brushed some of Mitchie's hair out of her face. Dr Carson turned to face them.

"Congratulations. You have a boy!"

"We have a son?" Shane asked. Dr Carson smiled.

"You have a very healthy son Mr Grey. Would you like to cut the cord?" Shane nodded as he followed Dr Carson over to a table. He quickly cut the cord and waited while the nurse wrapped the baby up in a pale blue blanket.

"Congratulations" the nurse said as she handed Shane his son.

"Thank you" Shane replied as he took his son over to Mitchie. "Come and meet your mommy" Mitchie sat up straighter as Shane brought the baby over to her. She couldn't help the tears that came as she looked at her son.

"He's beautiful Mitch" Caitlyn said, gently running her finger along his cheek. Mitchie smiled the softest of smiles as she held her son. She softly kissed his head.

"Have you thought of a name?" Dr Carson asked. Mitchie looked up at Shane who smiled.

"Travis Adam Grey" Shane said. The name was printed on the birth certificate.

_Travis Adam Grey_

_Born on the 24__th__ of May 2009 _

_At 2:47pm_

Once Mitchie had been moved to a more comfortable room, Caitlyn stepped out, saying that she was going to get the others.

"We have a son" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"I know" Shane said as he used this thumb to wipe away Mitchie's tears.

"We have a family" she said, her voice laced with tears and a large smile on her face.

"We're parents now Mitch. You were so good today"

"I'm sorry if I squeezed you hand to tightly" Mitchie said, looking up at Shane.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't hurt that much" he said. Mitchie laughed. The door opened and the couple looked up to see the rest of the group standing in the doorway plus the parents. Shane beckoned them in.

"Come and meet our new addition" he said. The group shuffled into the room and surrounded Mitchie's bed.

"He's beautiful sweetie" Connie commented as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's his name?" Nate asked.

"Travis Adam Grey" Mitchie said as she smiled up at Shane.

"You named him after Shane?" Shane's mom asked, surprised. Shane nodded.

"It was Mitchie's decision"

"I've had that name in mind ever since Shane sang to me at Camp Rock"

"So you've had that name in mind for your child even before you and Shane started to date?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie blushed and nodded while everyone laughed. Dr Carson knocked on the door as he stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs Grey and her son both need their rest now. You are welcome to come back later once they have rested" Everyone nodded and one by one said their goodbyes. A nurse walked in and told Mitchie that she was going to take Travis to the nursery. Once Travis had been taken, Mitchie moved over and told Shane to join her. Shane happily obliged and crawled onto the bed with Mitchie who immediately snuggled up to him.

"I love you Shane" she mumbled tiredly, letting sleep take over. Shane kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" Shane whispered. He could have sworn that he saw Mitchie smile in her sleep.

* * *

**So that is the end of that one. I can't remember what else is supposed to go on a birth certificate. **

**I hoped you liked that one. I've writing up the next chapter of Bank Heist right now and doing a little bit for the last of Music Room as well coz i want to get those finished so that i can start some more stories. **

**Please review for me. I know that this one is longer and i know that some of you guys like it when i write longer stuff... so i hope this is good. **

**XX**

**P.S. Might be slow on updating as i have my final year mid year exams coming up in three weeks (ahhhh) I'm getting nervous because i'm not doing too well at the prac exams. Wish me luck. And then after that i have my school talent show that my friend and i are going to enter..... singing as well.  
**


End file.
